


Donuts

by Fleur_de_Jasmin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleur_de_Jasmin/pseuds/Fleur_de_Jasmin
Summary: Turtle dudeDidn't Rena tell you kids to stop fighting?The Chat's MeowTell that to Princess Bee!The QueenYou dare lower my status!?The Chat's MeowYou're a child. You can't be a queen yet.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote it for fun and then it progressed this way and I had to post it! Hope you enjoy it!!

**_The Queen_**  
I am bored  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Want some puns to keep you entertained?  
  
_**The Queen**_  
Ew no  
  
_**Not bugaboo**_  
Chat, you're the only one who likes puns  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Everyone does. Puns are pun-derful, m'lady.  
  
**_Turtle dude_**  
....sorry to break it you dude but no  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Meanies.  
  
_**Foxy Lady**_  
Come on, we are not _that_ bad  
  
_**The Queen**_  
I agree with Chat. LB and I are the only nice people here. The rest of you are mean  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Rude! What did I do to you?  
  
_**The Queen**_  
Nothing, which is why you're mean  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
I-  
  
_**Foxy Lady**_  
Poor cat  
  
_**The Queen**_  
Nothing is poor about this mangy stray  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
🥺  
  
_**The Queen**_  
That is much more effective irl, you know  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
I...I will keep that in mind.  
  
_**Not bugaboo**_  
He didn't have to know that tho-  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
I do now...  
  
_**Foxy Lady**_  
Opp-  
  
**_Turtle dude_**  
What responsibilities are y'all ignoring rn?  
  
_**Not bugaboo**_  
Class  
  
_**The Queen**_  
Class  
  
_**Foxy Lady**_  
Class  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Class.  
  
**_Turtle dude_**  
I feel that  
Did you have to add punctuation, CN?  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Yes, I did have.  
  
_**Foxy Lady**_  
Why  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Idk, Grammar.  
  
_**Foxy Lady**_  
You don't have to use proper Grammar and punctuation in texting, u know  
  
_**Not bugaboo**_  
Tbh, you're the last person I expected to see using punctuation in texting  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
What does that mean?!  
  
_**Not bugaboo**_  
....nothing  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Okay...  
But don't you guys mean...pun-ctuation?  
  
_**Not bugaboo**_  
no 💗  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
You sure? 💓  
  
_**Not bugaboo**_  
Yes 💕  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Ihu 💞  
  
_**Not bugaboo**_  
Ilu 💝  
  
_**The Queen**_  
I am gonna puke, flirt elsewhere.  
  
_**Foxy Lady**_  
Sorry u don't feel included, Queenie  
  
_**The Queen**_  
....who came up with that nickname?  
  
_**Foxy Lady**_  
......Chat  
  
_**The Queen**_  
Could have been worse. You picked well, cat  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Thank mew. 😸  
  
_**The Queen**_  
I am gonna block u for that pun  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Why? You prefer bee puns?  
  
_**The Queen**_  
Tbh that would be better than your cat puns  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Noted!  
  
**_Turtle dude_**  
Stop encouraging him  
  
_**The Queen**_  
I am just fixing his sense of humor  
  
**_Turtle dude_**  
Turtle puns are the way to go, Bee  
  
_**Not bugaboo**_  
No puns would be better. Don't encourage the guy, I am stuck with him next patrol  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Bee puns for Queenie and Turtle puns for Carp. Any other requests?  
  
_**Foxy Lady**_  
....fox puns, please  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Very well! That's a _tail_ list but should be fine. Any requests, bugaboo?  
  
_**Not bugaboo**_  
Peace and silence  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Meow-ch! Did we hit a sore _spot_?  
  
_**Not bugaboo**_  
Just my luck  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Was that a pun I heard, m'lady?  
  
_**Not bugaboo**_  
Spot on  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Oh, bugaboo, I am so proud. My little bug is growing.  
  
_**The Queen**_  
What did you do to her, cat? She was fine a min ago  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Hold your _sting_. She is just making bug puns.  
  
_**Foxy Lady**_  
Exactly, LB doesn't do puns  
  
_**The Queen**_  
You corrupted her  
  
**_Turtle dude_**  
Smh, dude  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!  
Bugaboo is just being orignal with her bug puns.  
  
_**Foxy Lady**_  
And you're being a copy cat  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
What did I do to you-  
  
_**Foxy Lady**_  
Ate the last donut on patrol yesterday, that's what you did  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
.....Valid point.  
  
_**Foxy Lady**_  
Ik  
I should take your next patrol with LB and leave you with QB instead as an apology  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
WHAT THE-  
NO, I PATROL WITH LB TOMORROW!  
  
**_Turtle dude_**  
But the donut was supposed to be for me. I am the one who gets to patrol with LB  
  
_**The Queen**_  
Since you all are in this mess, I will patrol with LB instead  
  
_**Not bugaboo**_  
Sorry, but patrol stays the way it is  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
😼  
  
_**Foxy Lady**_  
😔  
  
**_Turtle dude_**  
Fine, but you owe me a donut, Chat  
  
_**Foxy Lady**_  
Same  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Why?  
  
**_Turtle dude_**  
You stole LB from us  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Excuse me, _you_ guys tried stealing her from _me_.  
  
_**Foxy Lady**_  
Details, details. Tell us about the donut you will get us  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Fine, you're lucky I am feeling generous today.  
  
**_Turtle dude_**  
Dude, you're always feeling generous don't lie to us  
Now make us feel special ✨  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
🙃  
  
_**Foxy Lady**_  
Donuts  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
_Le sigh_  
From the Dupain-Cheng bakery in our next meet up. Happy?  
  
**_Turtle dude_**  
Very  
  
_**Foxy Lady**_  
Fillings?  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Hm, you would like orange and lemon so I will get you one of each. And Carp, I will get you chocolate.  
  
**_Turtle dude_**  
Sounds good  
  
_**Foxy Lady**_  
Seems accurate to me  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Cool  
  
_**The Queen**_  
Don't u dare forget about me  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Of course not, what about some honey cake?  
  
_**The Queen**_  
I would like that  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Good, I will get you just that then.  
  
_**Not bugaboo**_  
Don't tell me you forgot about me 🥺  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Wouldn't dream of it, bug. What about strawberry macaroons?  
  
_**Not bugaboo**_  
You're spoiling us, Chat  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Anything for you, m'lady.  
The others forced me to get them food. 😿  
  
_**Not bugaboo**_  
Poor kitty  
  
_**The Queen**_  
Stop whining, you big baby  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
I will have you know I am an adult.  
  
_**The Queen**_  
Doesn't seem like it  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Just to let you know, babies can't get you food which is what I will be doing.  
  
_**The Queen**_  
You can't pick for yourself, you always end up buying half of the bakery  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
That was one time!  
  
_**The Queen**_  
One time too many  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
What?  
  
_**The Queen**_  
What?  
  
_**Foxy Lady**_  
Stop fighting, children  
  
_**The Queen**_  
Excuse me?!  
I am not the child here  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
🤨  
  
_**The Queen**_  
What's with you and that face?  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
What's with you and that cat-titude?  
  
_**Turtle dude**_  
Didn't Rena tell you kids to stop fighting?  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Tell that to Princess Bee!  
  
**_The Queen_**  
You dare lower my status!?  
  
**_The Chat's Meow_**  
You're a child. You can't be a queen yet.  
  
_**The Queen**_  
You're the child, Kitty Noir!  
  
**_Turtle dude_**  
You're both children, deal with it.  
  
_**Not bugaboo**_  
Continue this at your patrol together in 3 days.  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Smh, can't believe I am stuck with a child.  
  
_**The Queen**_  
I am the one stuck with you!  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Being with me is a blessing.  
  
_**Not bugaboo**_  
Actually, it's a curse  
  
_**The Queen**_  
Ha, Ladybug agrees with me  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
😔  
  
_**Not bugaboo**_  
So is your presence, bee  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
LOLZ, OMG, QUEENIE! HEAR THAT!?  
  
_**The Queen**_  
Easy there, tiger! Don't get ahead of yourself.  
  
_**Foxy Lady**_  
Lol, Chat. You say it as if she didn't tell you that your presence too is a curse  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
It's expected, I am an embodiment of Bad Luck.  
  
**_Turtle dude_**  
No offend, dude, but you don't seem like one  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
_Le gasp!_  
How dare you!?  
  
**_Turtle dude_**  
It's true! You're too peepy and cheerful  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
I can destroy anything at a touch of a hand.  
  
**_Turtle dude_**  
Why didn't you threaten the kids you talked to the other day with that?  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
Are you out of your mind!? I can't just do that!  
  
**_Turtle dude_**  
Cause you're too nice, Chat, you won't cataclysm us and you know it  
  
_**Not bugaboo**_  
It alright, kitty  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
I am leaving. You're all bullying me.  
  
**_Turtle dude_**  
Lol, see you  
  
_**Not bugaboo**_  
Dork  
See you, Chaton  
  
_**The Chat's Meow**_  
See you, all! 😸  
  
**_Turtle dude_**  
He doesn't seem offended  
  
_**Not bugaboo**_  
He isn't. He likes goofing around but i guess he has something to do rn  
  
**_Turtle dude_**  
Should have expected that. See you around, LB  
  
_**Not bugaboo**_  
See you soon, Cap  
  
**_Turtle dude_**  
....Did Chat make that nickname too?  
  
_**Not bugaboo**_  
Yup! He is so creative at that department.  
  
**_Turtle dude_**  
Should have known that too

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if this turns out Queen Bee x Chat Noir cause idk where this is going. But if it did, i will update the tags. Till now it's platonic.


End file.
